


Ex-Girlfriend Won't Stop Kissing You Back in Rehearsal

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] [Fsub] [MDom][Rough Sex] [Dirty Talk] [Vibrator] used during [Blowjob] [Ass-Eating] [Side-Fucking] [Paint Me With Cum] [Multiple Orgasms] [Unrequited Feelings] [College Seniors]





	Ex-Girlfriend Won't Stop Kissing You Back in Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Performer's Notes: She WAS the cool girlfriend, until she let slip her feelings and he broke up with her, not knowing what to do with those feelings. So, now, she's the cool ex-girlfriend, trying to win him back.
> 
> Their sex life has always been hot, sort've kindred spirits in shared kinks and proclivities. She knows the effect she has on him, still, and is looking to leverage it to at least fuck his brains out and remind him what he's missing. And, maybe, just maybe... get him back.
> 
> Time will tell.
> 
> As always, a fantasy of adults, for adults.

\---START---

(Irritated) Come on. You gotta get this right. I am * not * getting that note from the director next class. 

Do you need me to feed you the line? * Again? * 

Ok, then. Just... I'm at my mark. Go for it. 

(Frustrated) Fucking * do * it – (They kiss, hot and intense and passionately – and, it's suddenly broken off. She's breathless and hot and bothered and - ) No, no – I wasn't – you keep * saying * that I'm kissing you back. 

I'm * not * kissing you back.

(Collecting herself, hiding behind that irritation:) Come * on.* Why would I want to? You made it clear it was over * several * times over the past couple of weeks.

The only reason why I haven't changed my scene or gotten a new partner was because I can be... professional. (Smirking) Can't you?

(Muttering) You're the one that convinced me to take this stupid acting class with you in the first place...

(Nonchalant) Oh, that's not how you remember it? Sure. Whatever. Doesn't matter. Let's try it. One more time.

(Smirking) Try not to enjoy this too much, please? (Clears her throat) And... go for it. (Another kiss, a bit longer this time – and, he breaks it off again) Wait... I didn't mean to... run my fingers through your hair - 

I mean – ok. That one * was * on me. But, you're doing that thing I * like * and - 

(Muttering) Fine, I'll keep my hands to myself. I was just trying to explore a... uh... character choice. 

(Irritation) I got it. Christ, just... get on with it already. I've got shit to do today. 

And... go for it. (Another kiss. This one is far more... modest? Success! And...) There. See? I just needed to get into it. 

Look, you're a pretty decent kisser, I'll give you that. But, I would really rather not have to spend any more time on this than I needed to. 

(Breezily) So, yeah. Unless you want to run some more lines, I think... we're done here. 

I mean, like, I * doubt * you want to just... hang out. Or whatever. 

(Grumbling) Oh, you do have plans? Got a hot date or something?

(Innocently) I was just asking, that's all. Not that I care or anything. 

Hey, do you want a glass of water or something before you go?

I just don't want you to... you know. (Playfully) Say I was a bad host or anything like that - 

(Quickly) Hey, look, I'm really... I'm just giving you some shit, you know? Like * friends * are supposed to? 

I thought... (Frowning) I thought you were * serious* about trying to stay friends.

I am. You know? I mean... like, I still * do * care for you. 

Even if you don't feel the... uh... * exact * same way... that I did...

Bro, I'm really – I'm * not * starting some shit. I swear. I'm just being honest. What, you can't handle that?

(Protesting) How's that fucking needling you? You got to say what you had to say and I can't say what I have to say?

You know what? Forget it. Just... fucking forget it. 

(Sighs) Wait. Hold on. Let me get that glass of water for you. 

Then, you can leave. Ok? Ok.

(SFX: footsteps, tap running, glass being filled. Footsteps back. She took this time to collect herself. And... implement the next part of her plan:) Here you go. 

(Smirking) What, you think I put something in your drink? What kinda crazy bitch you take me for?

(Laughing) I mean... I * am * a crazy bitch... but, I'm not * that * kinda crazy. Come on.

(Smiling) Oh, shut up. It'd be offensive if * you * called me a crazy bitch. I can call myself that all I want. 

Me? Got the whole afternoon to myself. The roommates decided they were going to check out a pop-up bacon fair across town - 

Yeah, right? Pretty wild, huh. But, we had to run our lines and get those... uh... acting beats... together... and, I decided I was just going to stay in. 

You?

(Rolling eyes) Dude, I swear, I'm not trying to pry. I'm just being your friend. Remember? It's like... it's like you forgot how fucking cool I actually am.

Mad chill. 

The chillest. 

(Grinning) So, what's her name? (Laughing) I'm * fucking * with you, dude. 

Lemme guess: you're gonna go home and hole up in your room and play video games until the sun's almost up, because tomorrow, you don't have any classes and - 

Right?

I fucking * knew * it. 

(A bit of a pause...then:) I mean... look, can I ask you something? You gotta... you gotta promise not to be weird about it.

(Smirking) Yeah, * you, * being weird about something. You're real good at that. 

Ok. I'll ask. But... don't make it into a * thing. * 

I was just... I was just wondering, like... how do * real * actors do this shit? Going in and out of character like that? You know? Especially for something like we're doing.

I mean... sure. It's * just * a kiss or whatever. (Pridefully) And, she * does * reject you, in the end – him. Whatever. But... (Whispering conspiratorially) I'm kinda... I'm kinda fucking wired, you know? Like... how do you * deal * with that?

I mean... sure. Put it in the performance. Obviously. But, what about * you? * Doesn't it... doesn't it get to you?

(Laughing) Oh, don't pretend like I haven't noticed how you have to shift your hips back when you start to kiss me - 

(Teasing) What, were you starting to get * hard? * Scared of popping a boner in front of all of our classmates, making out with his hot ex-girlfriend onstage?

(Laughing, swatting at him) I'm * fucking * with you, bro. Calm the fuck down. 

I know you're a professional. And, a complete and utter gentleman. 

When you want to be, anyway. 

(Licks lips, seductive, teasing) But, what do we do about this * after * the performance... bro? I mean... I'm woman enough to admit that... well. 

Biology... is biology. 

Just some steam... that needs some release. 

That's all. 

(Innocently) Sure you're not seeing anyone at all later? Anyone who could... help... with that?

Well, shit. Neither am I. 

And, we have the place to ourselves. For hours. 

For * once, * ironically. 

So, what'd you say? We're just two friends. Helping each other out. Blowing off some steam. 

Could even consider it... part of... grounding us. Back to who we actually are. Outside of the scene. You know?

(Protesting) ...Whoa, wait – where are you going? Come on, are you for * serious * right now?

Dude, I'm not * trying * anything. I'm just... a friend. Looking to help another friend. In need. 

Don't deny it. Even as I'm standing this close to you... I know that look in your eye. (Laughing) You know... when you dare to look me in mine. 

Go ahead. Look me in my eyes. Tell me you're leaving. 

Then, fucking do it. I won't stop you.

Come on.

(Teasing) Come on.

(He says it. He hasn't moved away from her, though.) Uh huh. 

The next step... is for you to leave. Which... might be a bit difficult. Considering I can see your cock getting hard...

(Seductive:) You're not my boyfriend anymore. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. We're just... scratching an itch.

I'm gonna use you. You're gonna use me. That's all.

(Smirking) We don't even have to kiss... come on. You * still * remember the way to my bedroom, right?

(SFX: Footsteps down the hall as she talks) I mean, really. We don't have to. If that'll make you feel better about this. No kissing.

(Laughing) Because... that'll make it * so * weird.

(SFX: Door closing. Footsteps, maybe. But, drawer opening up and closing.) Here we go. (SFX: Vibrator turning... ON. Then off. She giggles.) Just had to grab my favorite vibrator...

Look, dude – it's really simple. I need to get off. So do you. * You * just so happen to know all the things that I like. And, I just so happen to know all of the things... that * you * like. 

Like, I know how much it turns you on when I suck your dick when I'm vibing myself – so, come on. Don't just stand there. 

Take out your cock. (Grinning, as clothes are shuffled and such) See? I'm out of my short-shorts, no problem. 

And, right here. On my knees. (SFX: Vibrator's turned ON. She gasps - ) Vibe... pressed against my clit. My mouth, watering for your cock.

You're not... gonna help a friend in need, bro? (He hesitates... and:) There you go. Right in front of me. (She spits on his cock, begins to jerk him off) There we go. 

Don't worry. I gotchu. (And... she starts to suck him off. The perfect “this is what you're missing” blowjob as she thoroughly enjoys herself. In between moments:)

You miss this hot wet mouth? My soft lips? 

The way I can take you... like no one else ever did?

You miss me on my knees like this in front of you?

I wore extra eye-liner, just in case - 

I know how much you like to see it run - 

When I'm gagging on your thick, heavy cock - 

Look how much spit and cum I've got it all covered in - 

I know how much you like me drooling... all over you - 

My mouth. My chin. My throat. Covered - 

My little white t-shirt... beginning to get soaked - 

You already could tell... I wasn't wearing a bra - 

My nipples so fucking hard - 

Yes. That's it. Grab my hair - 

Treat me like the dirty little bitch you know I am - 

Show me how much your cock needs to use me - 

Fuck my throat like you fuck my pussy – (And... improv an enthusiastic face-fuck here and she puts the vibe down for a moment, then - ) ...Why did you * stop? *

But... but, I'm getting close. I don't want to cum, yet – (She yelps as he jerks her head back!) God, I love it when you grab my hair like that – 

Yes, sir – I'll put it back, I'll put it back... and I'll fucking cum taking your cock in my throat - 

(And... improv away until... her moans of pleasure are muffled around him, his cock shoved as deep as it can go at the peak of her pleasure – until she HAS to shove him back as she catches her breath.) Oh... * fuck. * Oh my God. 

You... still haven't cum yet, though -

(Laughing a bit) ...did I have this planned? You're wasting your time asking that question.

You've got a load of hot cum for me, * sir. * Will you let me beg for it?

You can use any of my holes. All of my holes. You know that. Just as long as you give this cumslut what she needs...

(Clears throat) You know. A * friend *... looking out for a * friend *...

(She laughs a bit) Let me just... bend over the bed. And, I can spread my ass wide open for you. See how soaked my cunt is.

I can feel myself drip. And glisten. 

I'm aching for you, sir. Use me. Just... use me – (Her breath catches and devolves into a moan - ) Holy shit... yes. Yes, I love it when you eat my ass. Just like that. Swirl that tongue - 

(SFX: Vibrator is turned ON. And:) Ohmygod. Yes. Yes, slide that vibrator right underneath me. Press it against my – (And... ad-lib whatever feels right * here. * He's thorough and eager and knows * just * how to please her. Ad lib for as long as you'd like. Then:) Yes. Yes, fuck me.

Please fuck me.

Please, sir. You know how much I love being a whore for your cock. 

I need it. 

I need it. 

I need to feel you stretch me out. Fill me up. Be buried deep inside of me.

Only you can do that for me, sir. Only you can. 

I need it. 

Please, I need it. 

Fuck me. 

Fuck me. 

Fuck me - (At the height of her begging, he roughly grabs her hips, starts to turn her on to her side:) Yesyesyes – I'll get on my side. Throw my fucking leg up on your shoulder - 

(Whispering, desperate) Give it to me. Give me that hard cock. I wanna watch... I wanna watch as you – (He sinks himself into her, not too terribly slowly.) ...fillmeup...

Oh my God. Oh my God, you're... all the way in...

Why... why aren't you moving your hips? You – (He turns the vibrator back on. Presses it on her clit and.. begins to fuck her.)

Oh * yes. * You're so... you're so deep. And, that fucking... that fucking * vibrator * on me...

You like watching my tits bounce as you fuck me, sir? 

You like seeing the filthy mess you've made of me?

Harder.

Please. Fuck me harder.

Fuck me * hard. * 

You know I can take it. 

You know I. Fucking. * Need * it. 

(He obliges and begins to pound into her, fast and desperate. Ad lib whatever makes sense here as her orgasm begins to mount.)

I'm going to cum.

Cum with me.

Cum inside of me.

Fill me up, sir. 

Fill me.

Please.

I need it. 

I need your cum. 

Please – (And, her orgasm SWEEPS her and he. Doesn't. Stop. Not until, she lets out an anguished cry - ) No, don'tpullout - 

Oh my God, * yes * - cum all over me! Paint me, paint me with your hot load - 

Yes, let me rub it all over my stomach, my tits - 

My pussy - 

(She laughs, breathlessly, melting) I love it when you shudder like that. For me. Cumming so fucking hard like that. 

(She softens her tone, just a bit as she turns off the vibrator.) ...would it be...would it be weird... if I did get a kiss? Like, just... a little one?

(A beat...and, she clears her throat) Ah.. nevermind. I guess... guess it would be. Uh... bro. 

Nah, it's ok. (Laughing, lying) I was just fucking with you! Come on, dude. 

Yeah, but... maybe... maybe you should get off of me, now. I think we're done here.

(SFX: She rolls up from her back.) Holy shit – you've been... pent up, it looks like. I'm... I'm covered in your jizz. 

(She snorts) ...Well, I mean... yeah. I guess I've been pent up, too.

Uh... well. Uh. That was... that was... * needed, * I guess. Thanks, * pal.*

(She flops back down) I don't want to get out of bed.

What? No, no, no – I don't... I don't regret this. I hope you don't, either. 

I sure as shit got * mine, * you know? (She laughs. Softens a bit.) Oh, sure. I guess you do gotta get outta here. Video games and all that. 

Sure you don't need anything else – sure, it's fine. Ok. 

(Putting on a happy, nonchalant front:) And... uh. Just remember.

When we're in rehearsal... or whatever. You... you ever get that itch. 

Got some needs... that a friend could help you out with...

Don't hesitate. I'm here for you.

...Bro. 

\---END---


End file.
